criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Talks Machina Episode 55
| Image = TM_55.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Marisha Ray, Brian Wayne Foster, and Liam O'Brien. | ChapterNum = Talks Machina | EpNum = 55 | GnSNum = C2E7a | Airdate = 2018-02-27 19:00 PST | Runtime = 1:21:06 | VOD = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gS_OS5xTqJE | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the fifty-fifth episode of Talks Machina. Synopsis * ArkhamArchitecture: Marisha: Was it at all tempting to call in sick and make Liam spend an hour and a half alone with Brian? * Morgan Churchill: Liam, what made you decide to use components instead of a focus to cast his spells? Do you think that you will continue to give detailed descriptions of your preparations as the story progresses and we see Caleb perform more magic, or is it more for flavour as you establish his character? * @NaturalNoOne: So guys, how was it rolling with KHARY FREAKIN’ PAYTON!? * @KyleWithAnN: Marisha: Did you expect those ball bearings to come back and bite you in the butt during the stealth check? * Bigsexyalphamale: Liam: What spells are you enjoying adding your personal flavor/style to the most? What spells do you look forward to casting the most? * @SaraFedor: For both: are you going to check for pits in every map from now on? * @fefrid73: Marisha: What was going through your head before you found out you survived that Sparta Kick? * Gif of the Week: @Jmacdub50 of Sam’s jingle * Chris Gatlin: To Liam: concerning Nott, does Caleb intend on trying to teach Nott “human” morals, or does he accept that she just sees things differently? * BoatsBoats911: Both: it seems like the dynamic of you trying to pick up Sam’s character has continued into campaign 2 with Nott. Have you ever picked up the real Sam Riegel and how did it turn out? * @GladwinnerJ: Both: Do you regret taking a short rest – indirectly leading to more deaths – or was it worth it as the fight was so close? * @Isonosden: Marisha: is Beau surprised by her own fighting ability? And has she just been flying by the seat of her pants the whole time? * @devinnicolaus: Liam: who smells the worst, Caleb or Vax in the raven queen armor? * @placeholderfan: For both: What do Caleb and Beau think about each other’s more mysterious aspects (Caleb’s “episode” this session, Beau’s late night disappearance...)? * Fanart of the Week: Michael Jaeger aka @gears2gnomes of Shakäste whispering to Nott in the fog cloud * Bonus giveaway: Will of The Cantana Pansophical for their production on [https://twitter.com/CPansophical/status/966995630450147330 Vox Machina: An Exandrian Musical] * Tetrahedrals: Both: What was your reaction after listening to the Vox Machina/Hamilton fan project? * @Lemuraben: Marisha: Beau has been very honey badger about most things so far. What made her decide to risk her life to get Nott out safely? * @MarvelousMissC: For both: Did either of you consider the possibility of killing the baby manticore? Is there any way you would have handled the situation differently? * Cuddlefish333: Marisha: Despite Beau’s initial dislike for Molly, your characters often take similar actions and appear to work well together. Do you feel Beau’s attitude towards Molly is changing? * Cyberwulf1201: Liam: Were you expecting Matt to bring up Caleb’s post-traumatic stress during the fight? Were you expecting hints to be given out this early in the campaign? * #thankmyguests: Fall in a Pit No Way, Save Nott She Dyin, and I'm your host, Supplyin Laughs for You Monsters. Talks Machina After Dark'' '''Quotations External Links * eponymous-rose's summary of , including After Dark References Art: